¡Vamos, Sasuke, Vamos!
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: Porque no hay peor dolor en los huevos que hacerle un favor a tu novia ¡Y tu lo sabes!


**|Disclamer:** Naruto y sus derivados no me pertenecen.

**|Parejas:** SasuHina.

**|Autora:** *Inclinacion* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores.

**|Genero:** Comedia/Humor/A/U.

**|Advertencias:** El asesinato de la virilidad del personaje principal.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Vamos, Sasuke, Vamos!<strong>

Y ahí estaba el, con una mano dudosa que se dirigía a cierto producto.

-Demonios….-aquello lo mascullo por lo bajo mientras volvía a observar por cuarta vez el pasillo.

Trago saliva y su mano volvió a dirigirse a dichoso producto ¡Dios! Aquello se estaba volviendo un tipo de danza, pero una jodidamente ridícula en donde el, la persona con menos expresiones en la tierra era el protagonista principal. Obviamente no quería volver a su departamento con las manos vacías y con la perlada mirada de su novia que murmuraría algo como "P-Pero Sasuke-kun sin eso no puedo estar tranquila" O lo peor de todas las frases de su novia "E-Esta bi-e-en lo intestaste S-Sasuke-kun"

-Por Dios….-bufo rabioso asustando a la vieja que segundos atrás se había colocado a lado suyo- ¿Desde cuándo me comporto tan cobardemente como el usurantokachi?-

¡Eso era! Aquel estado mental tan patético y estúpido era culpa de su mejor amigo, sin querer un suspiro de mucho alivio se escapó de sus palios labios mientras su negra mirada volvía a dirigirse al cochino producto que debía llevar.

Vamos mano, ¡Mueve tu puto culo! Y ahora que lo pensaba las manos no tenía culo o algo parecido. Dios santo se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero castigo comprar una caja de… No siquiera podía decir el nombre de aquel maldito producto.

-¡Maldición!- su mano se alargó y apretó la caja mientras una sonrisa de demasiado orgullo se colocaba en sus bien fino rostro un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando sin querer se fijó en los distintos tipos de aquel producto-….No puede ser-

Obviamente que siendo el gran Sasuke Uchiha hubiese llevado el que a horrores le había costado tomar, pero no, porque toda aquella experiencia era demasiado nueva ¡Era la primera vez que compraba algo así para Hinata! No quería ser un completo bobo, distintos tamaños, colores ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

-Esto es demasiado para mi….- murmuro con la voz ya hastiada mientras tomaba varias cajas de distintas marcas.

Y cuando creyó que toda aquella de por si traumatizante experiencia había terminado, la poca de calma que tenia se fue al caño cuando observo a la mejor amiga de su novia como cajera de aquella farmacia y en ese justo momento el Uchiha deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- acaricio sus sienes y bufando molesto puso aquella ridícula caja frente a la elocuente rubia- ¡¿Cómo ha estado Hinata-chan? ¡Sasuke-kun, no me ignores!-

-Hmp…-no podía decirlo pero en algún recóndito agujero de su ya torcida mente existía algo que se le podría llamar "Pudor"-….Bien-

-¿Ah?...-la joven soltó una risilla disimulada mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo era que ese hombre había llegado a la vida de su amiga? Pobre Hinata la compadecía, no como ella que tenía ha Sai, pero esa era otra historia – Y ¿Qué llevas Sasuke-kun?-

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, que luego se rompió con un estruendoso chillido seguido de una humillante carcajada, que dejo a Sasuke sordo y medio atontado ¡Odiaba a las mujeres! Pero sobre todo odiaba ir a la jodida farmacia por ¡Cajas ridículas! Pasaría un buen tiempo para que Sasuke volviese a hacerle un favor a Hinata.

**O_*_O**

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Y Sasuke-kun?- La parlanchina rubia zarandeaba a la joven que ya tenía sus mejillas rojas por tanta interrogación-

-I-Ino-chan, ya te dije que está en la habitación d-descansando-

La rubia soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras recordaba la graciosa cara que había puesto el Uchiha cuando tuvo que pagar una caja de toallas femeninas pero ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha se podía negar a la suplicante voz de su novia.

* * *

><p><em>Comenta o no lo hagas...pero avisame si lo leíste con un comentario ¡Gracias!<em>


End file.
